Never say Die
by Vlad.D-lover98
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Dragons heart but human soul'. The first chapter is the most shocking. Hope you guys love it, REVIEW IF YOU READ IT!
1. The wedding day

Never say die.

**Here's the Sequel I promised I hope you guys love it, I am posting a Prequel also.**

**Signed: Vlad.D-lover98**

**D&HD&HD&HD&H**

'_**The wedding day'**_

'_Todays the day'_, thought Leonis as he braided his long hair and put on his white robes with silver and green snakes stitched onto it. He looked over his shoulder as saw his little children, Isabeau and Scorpius were now ten months old, they were both dressed in outfits similar to their parents, Scorpius was dressed in black with the Malfoy crest stitched onto the back and Isabeau was dressed all in white with the Riddle crest stitched on the back. Today was Leonis' birthday, it was also his and Draco's wedding day.

…

Mama Malfoy, Brisa and Aunt Bella planned the wedding and so far I don't have a clue what this is going to be like, so far the only hope I have is that nothing bad happens. I mean Dumbledore and the Weasley's are still out there and despite me being who I am they still think that I am Harry Potter and that I am going to marry Ginny… Yuck.

I walked over to my little babies and started to tell them about what was happening when Mama Malfoy came in and said, "Leo, its time" she smiled and shuffled my father into the room and he came over placed one hand on my cheek.

"It's time" He smiled, I take a deep breath and laugh as Narcissa picks up both Scorpius and Isabeau and gets ready to take them down the aisle just before me. I hear the music start as my father starts to walk me down the aisle, he whispers in my ear "I have the best wedding present for you, I cannot wait for you to see it… well actually it's from Severus, Remus and Sirius but apparently its mine to"

I giggled at my father's confusion as he babbled through the explanation to this gift I was about to receive which was just as much for him as it was for me. "Can't wait" I smiled, as I looked up and saw Draco standing there wearing a black robe with the Malfoy crest stitched into the back. I smiled brightly as I saw him look into my eyes, I can't believe that almost two years ago I was a small, abused orphan and here I am with best friends, and family and my soulmate.

When we reached Draco my father put my hand in Draco's and placed a hand over the top of them, he looked straight into Draco's eyes and said threateningly "Look after him, he's all I have left" Draco nodded fiercely.

"I will look after him, he is my soulmate and the bearer of my beloved children" My father smiled when he heard that because he knew that means that he could trust Draco with my life and I already knew that I could. The soft bells that hung in the tree's around us jingled and the moon lilies fluttered in the breeze, this is it I am really marrying the love of my life and I really have the two most beautiful children ever.

The priest began the ceremony and it zoomed by so fast and in what seemed like minutes the priest was saying "you can now kiss…" I had not even turned when Draco beamed and spun me around so fast that I squeaked as he dipped me and brought me into the most passionate kiss that I had ever had, everyone began to cheer and even Isabeau and Scorpius were giggling like crazy.

"I love you, Mr Riddle-Malfoy" Draco smiled at me as he kissed me again.

"I love you too, Mr Riddle-Malfoy" I beamed back at him.

…

Tom stood in front of the new couple and bowed to his son and new son-in-law and their children. Sirius, Remus and Severus smirked as the whispered to Leonis, "Time to get your present" Leonis smiled at them. Leonis' face suddenly went extremely pale as he gasped.

"Papa…?" Leonis gasped.

Hearing this Tom whipped his body round not believing what his son said, when he saw what his son saw he walked dizzily up the aisle and placed his hand on the man's cheek, wiping away the tears falling down the man's cheek, and leaned in a kissed him gently.

"My James…" Tom smiled slightly and James clung to him.


	2. My love

**Chapter 2: My love**

_Please review guys… I want to hear what you think…_

**D&HD&HD&HD&H**

"_My James…"_

"It's me…" James whispered "I love you Tom" James clung to Tom and Leonis walked down the aisle.

"Papa…." Leonis was still shocked that Sirius, Remus and Severus had in fact managed to bring his papa back, when not even his father could do that, and had confessed to him that he couldn't actually do that.

James shifted his vision from Tom to Leonis, a look of confusion passed over his face when he looked at Leonis. "Wait… who?" Tom looked at James shocked when he didn't recognise Leonis, then it dawned on them James hadn't seen Leonis since he was a baby so he wouldn't know who he was.

"Papa, it's me, Leonis…" Realisation crossed James' face as he looked to Tom.

"Yes James, this is Leonis, our little boy" Tom brought Leonis forward and placed James' hand on his cheek.

"Leo…" Leonis nodded with tears in his eyes as James threw his arms around him "my little baby boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, I didn't even recognise you" As the party went inside, Leonis and Tom took James into Toms office and told him everything that's happened since he had 'died' but they left out the part about Draco, Scorpius and Isabeau.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you, papa." Leonis smiled as he called Draco through their mind link and told him to bring the twins. When Draco walked in James had a look of confusion on his face, "Papa this is my new Husband Draco Malfoy"

"Riddle-Malfoy now" Draco chuckled. "Good afternoon, sir" Draco smiled and shook James' hand.

"My baby's married..." Leonis smiled sheepishly at his papa.

"There's more papa" Leonis picked up Isabeau from Draco's arms where Scorpius sat, "These are mine and Draco's twins Scorpius and Isabeau…"

James' eyes teared up "I'm a grandfather…" he smiled at me and then at Draco "Wait…. Did you say Isabeau?" Leonis nodded when his papa started to cry but Tom looked confused about what was going on between the two of them. James saw that and Leonis understood that his papa wanted to tell his father what was going on, so he left them to it and so he and Draco went to celebrate their new marriage as a family with the twins.

**D&HD&HD&HD&H**

"Tom there is something I haven't told you but you need to know…" James looked at Tom sadly, "When I 'died' I had found out the day before that I was carrying…" Tom gasped and looked slightly depressed at being denied another child with his beloved, "It was a little girl, and I was going to call her Isabeau…" Tom was shocked he suddenly knew why giving his little girl that name had been so important to Leonis, she was named after her could have been aunt.

"Oh James…" Tom held James as he cried into his chest and fisted his shirt.

"But…. Don't hate me…. But now I can't have kids" James sobbed.

"James it is said what happened, but we don't need any more children, we have Leo and now Draco and the twins, we can finally have a life together… a life with our family" James looked up shyly at Tom and smiled as Tom stroked the tears from James face. "We are together now that's all that matters"

**D&HD&HD&HD&H**

_**Back in the Ballroom:**_

Brisa, Bran and Blaise were hanging out in the ballroom, well actually Bran was mingling with the other attendants of the party and Brisa and Blaise were sat talking to one another, "hey Blaise, you do know I like you, right?" Brisa giggled. They had been lightly flirting for the past eight months and now they were extremely close.

"I like you too, Bri" Blaise smiled.

Brisa got up and walked over to Blaise and sat on his lap, Blaise was shocked to say the least, "Blaise, I want to tell you something…" Brisa whispered something in Blaise's ears causing his eyes to widen and sit there in shock as Brisa's Mother came over.

"Brisa Isis Lupus Lestrange!" Bellatrix stormed over and pulled her daughter off of the young man's lap, "Lestranges to not handle themselves in this manner…" Rudolphus then proceeded to question the young man that is attracted to his daughter, meanwhile Bran was laughing his head off with the rest of Leonis' little minions.


End file.
